The Alternate version of Azur Lane Belfast and Enterprise
by Hiei's Curry
Summary: An Alternative version of my original story Azur Lane Belfast and Enterprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Didn't think i'd be writing another Azur Lane story any time soon but here we are hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Enterprise walked along the base's port, looking out at the sea and ships that were spread out along next to the dock thinking about Belfast and her plan to teacher how to be a "Gentlewomen" as Belfast had put it.

Enterprise had to admit that while at first this was a little annoying, it grew on her, now she'd happily call Belfast a friend, the thought brought a smile to her face and made her feel warm inside.

Just then her attention was caught by a voice off to her side.

"Erm, excuse me, miss Enterprise." spoke a maid with glasses who stood nervously.

"Edinburgh isn't it" Enterprise spoke "Is there something you need?"

"Erm, yes, Bel wished to see you, she's in your room." Edinburgh spoke.

"Did she say what it was about?"

"No, she just requested you to go there right away."

Enterprise smiled _"Another part of her lessons I guess." _thought Enterprise "Very well, I'll head right there." Enterprise spoke as she walked off leaving Edinburgh.

As she reached the door Enterprise knocked and she heard Belfast's voice come through the door "Come in."

Enterprise opened the door and her noise was filled with the smell of lavender, looking to the window and there on the table where her ration pack used to be where scented candles. The curtain was drawn so the only light was the candles. Sat on the foot of bed was Belfast "I hope you don't mind the slight changes." Belfast spoke.

Enterprise smirked as she shut the door "Ok, I'll bite, what are you doing?"

"I just wish to give you a massage ma'am." Belfast spoke with a smile.

Enterprise was a little surprised she hadn't expected that "Huh?" Enterprise spoke "Why?"

"It's all part of being a lady." Belfast explained "In order to be a proper lady you need to be able to relax."

Enterprise smirked slightly again "Ok, if you really want to." She spoke walking to the bed and stood before Belfast.

"Excellent." Belfast spoke "Please, leave your hat and coat on the chair and then sit here and I'll start on you neck ma'am" Belfast then patted the bed next to her.

Enterprise did as she was told and lay her over coat and hat on the chair, where Belfast had put her cloves, she then sat on the bed. Belfast shifted so she was sat behind her with her legs either side of Enterprise, before she felt Belfast lay her hands gently on her neck.

As Belfast started Enterprise heard her sigh before speaking "Honestly, I never met someone so tense before, have you never had a massage before?"

"No, never had a proper maid before."

"What about miss Vestal?"

"She's more a parent then a maid." Enterprise spoke thinking of the ear full Vestal had given her when she found out about her rig, when she had arrived at the base.

As Belfast moved her fingers over Enterprises neck, she noticed how gentle and soft they felt. Enterprise felt her own hands wouldn't be so nice in comparison they were always drawing her bow for starters and Belfast always had those cute gloves.

"_Wait cute?"_ thought Enterprise who tensed up at her own thought.

"Ah, you need to relax, miss Enterprise or it won't be beneficial to you." Belfast chided.

"Sorry." Enterprise spoke "It's just something crossed my mind."

"Was it that black box?" Belfast asked "You never did tell me what happened when you touched it."

Enterprise sighed, she just wanted to forget what she saw.

"I saw another me." Enterprise spoke shakily "A me that was just a war machine, cold and heartless." Enterprise could feel Belfast's hands stop moving.

"I see." spoke Belfast sounding very sad, Enterprise found it very unsettling and that she hated Belfast sounding like that she much preferred the calmer and cheerier Belfast, the one who always seemed to have a smile when they were around each other, the thought making her heart light up.

"You're not that person miss Enterprise" Belfast whispered in her ear.

Enterprise placed her hand on Belfast's, she could feel her cheeks heating up as she did "I know; besides I've got you as a reason to not become that."

Enterprise could feel Belfast let out a breath as it tickled the back of her neck. "You're such a sweet talker you know miss Enterprise."

"You don't have to keep using the miss when we're together you know, Enterprise is fine."

"I'll try and remember that." Belfast spoke as she returned to giving Enterprise her massage.

"Do you mind if I sing?" Belfast asked as she moved her hand to Enterprises shoulders "I read it can help people relax."

"I don't mind." Enterprise answered as she closed her eyes, as Belfast started to sing a tune in a soft and gentle voice that Enterprise was unfamiliar with.

"You have a nice singing voice." Enterprise spoke randomly and immediately felt herself blush.

"Why… erm thank you." Belfast a little taken aback by the comment.

Enterprise trying to move on form the sudden schoolgirl like situation she got herself in, spoke the first thing that came to mind "What's the song?"

"It's an old ballot called _Scarborough Fair_; it's meant to be a song about love."

"Oh right." Enterprise spoke trying the settle her twisting stomach.

Belfast carried on to massage Enterprise moving to her scalp "You have very lovely hair, if you don't mind me saying."

"It seems I'm not the only sweet talker." Enterprise spoke with a smile a light blush on her cheeks.

After a few more minutes Belfast had finished she then spoke quietly "How do you feel?" Belfast asked.

"Much better, thank you." Enterprise spoke "My muscles feel much looser and softer I guess."

"I'm glad it was effective." Belfast spoke.

"So, is that your secret trick?" Enterprise spoke with a smile.

Belfast let out a soft giggle "One of a few." She replied with a smile.

"Such as?"

"I have studied hypnosis recently as well; would you like me to try on you?"

"Are you sure you're not trying to turn me into a maid?"

Belfast smiled again "No, it would be fun to try, but I was more thinking trying to make you relax a bit more tonight."

Enterprise thought for a second before giving her consent. Belfast smiled she crawled up to the head of the bed and moved the pillow to one side before inviting Enterprise to rest her head on her lap. Enterprise was a little perplexed but relented, the maid had been right so far, so why not trust her now she thought.

Once the pair were in their positions, Belfast looking down into the eyes of the carrier who looked up and her in return.

"Now, I will place a finger in front of your eyes I want to follow the tip of the finger only, ok?"

Enterprise nodded in response.

"Good, now just let go of everything, relax your body." Spoke the maid.

Belfast started to move her finger up and down in front of Enterprise, the carrier having to raise and drop her eyes.

"You're feeling very relaxed." Spoke Belfast in a soft voice, after a few movements of the finger.

"You're feeling very relaxed." Belfast repeated.

"Your eyelids are heavy." Belfast repeated a few times. As Belfast spoke Enterprise felt herself get more and more tired and sleepy.

"Your eyelids are heavy; your eyelids are closing." Spoke Belfast as Enterprise closed her eyes and her body went limp.

With the carrier under Belfast spoke "You're a wonderful person Enterprise never forget that, never forget that myself and others are here and care for you, if you ever feel yourself being overcome then I want to close your eyes and remember I am here for you no matter what." Belfast spoke letting her feelings slip slightly.

"On the count of five you come out and feel very relaxed, one, two, three, four, five."

One the word five Enterprise opened her eyes to see Belfast smiling at her.

"How do you feel?" Belfast asked.

"Fine." Enterprise spoke with a smile.

"Good." Belfast spoke smiling her usual smile "It's getting late, I should be heading back to my room."

"Belfast." Enterprise spoke as the maid made to move "How would you feel about staying with me tonight."

Belfast smiled again "My so forward, shouldn't you take me to dinner first."

Enterprise blushed "I didn't mean it like that." Enterprise turned away.

"My apologies, I merely jest, I don't mind staying the night if that is what you wish."

Once the two had got ready for bed Enterprise lay on the sides closest the wall to give Belfast enough space but the maid had other ideas.

"That is not a comfortable position to sleep in Enterprise." Belfast spoke as she lay on the bed. Belfast then Pulled herself and the carrier closer to each other and the middle of the bed.

Once she had them in the middle and their legs locked together, she looked Belfast in the eye, Enterprise was a little stunned and a little lost at how full of colour the maid's blue eyes looked.

"Have you thought about what you will do when the war is over?" Belfast asked.

"I thought we'd be fighting forever." Enterprise spoke.

"We might be the best weapons of humanity right now, but their will always be a new weapon to surpass it, we won't fight forever, you need to think about what you'll do."

"What about you, serve as a maid somewhere?" Enterprise asked.

Belfast smiled "No, I think I'd like to be a singer."

This time Enterprise smiled "You most defiantly have the voice for it." Belfast made another smile the one Enterprise found made her heart melt.

"Enterprise do you remember the song I was singing before?" Belfast asked.

"Yeah, Scarborough Fair wasn't it, about love?"

"Have you ever been in love, Enterprise?" Belfast asked.

"I never really thought about such a thing before, what about you?"

"Recently I have." Belfast answered "They are a rather interesting character and I find myself drawn to them."

"Do they have a name?" Enterprise asked feeling both scared but also weirdly hopeful.

Belfast moved one hand to cup Enterprises chin and turn her head towards her, Enterprise looked deep into Belfast's deep blue eyes. Enterprise felt her throat tighten and dry up, her heart turned into a jack hammer sounding like her bombers carpet bombing a target, her eyes glanced down to Belfast's lips then back her eyes "Belfast." Enterprise chocked out just as Belfast closed the difference and placed a soft gentle kiss to her lips. Enterprise's eyes shot open at first but she soon melted into the kiss and her eyes closes getting lost in the feeling of Belfast her smell and touch as the kiss continued.

Then Belfast parted from Enterprise slightly "You have done more than captured my attention; you have captured my heart Enterprise." Belfast confessed. "I love you."

Enterprise swallowed down a lump in her throat, before leaning forward and kissing Belfast. "I love you to."

The two shared one more kiss before settling down for the night, they had a mission tomorrow a grand attack, but for now the two enjoyed each other's presence.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I was going to make this chapter after the series is over so I could make sure it was still loosely tied to the cannon of the show still, but as it's delayed till march, I believe looking at the internet, so public service announcement the anime is delayed a while it seems. So, as that's the result a change of plan was called for so, I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Enterprise was standing on the docks looking at the sky, thinking about Belfast, the thought of the maid bringing a small smile to her face. She hadn't really had time to spend with the Maid recently, they we're both either on missions or Belfast had her maid duties to do, the curses of combat life. Belfast had been so busy that she'd even been unable to wake Enterprise up, Enterprise missed the cute smile Belfast gave her every morning, they always made her day seem to start off good or make her forget a bad day.

"Ooh, someone's happy." Enterprise turned to see Hornet standing next to her with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something." Enterprise spoke as she looked to the sky.

"Oh, your maid on your mind then." Hornet joked.

Enterprise shook her head "Yeah, it's a bit weird being so connected to someone like this."

Hornet faked being stabbed in the chest "You wound my heart; you love a Royal Navy maid more than your dear darling sisters." Hornet fake crying in her melodramatic act.

"You know what I mean." Enterprise spoke not reacting to her sister's antics "You're such a drama queen sometimes you know?"

Hornet laughed "Hey, I can be series to you know."

Enterprise smiled and shook her head "I know, it's just of the three of us you're the joker."

"Of course, I'm the joker, you're the serious one and Yorktown's the caring motherly one."

Enterprises smile fell slightly thinking of her older sister "Yeah she is."

Hornet sighed "Hey don't get all gloomy on me, she wouldn't want that."

Enterprise shook her head again "I'm guessing you're not just here to talk about Belfast, is there something you need?"

"Actually, I am here to talk about her."

"Huh?" Enterprise looked at her sister confused.

"Well, you see the two of you have been so busy lately that you haven't seen each other." Hornet spoke with a smile "So I talked with Prince of Wale and Queen Elizabeth and I got a few days off for the two of you."

"What?" Enterprise spoke with shock.

"Well I've seen how gloomy you look when she's gone and your still here, so I got the two of you a few days off when she gets back later."

"Why do this?" Enterprise spoke "Not that I'm complaining, it's I'm curious why."

"Because you're my sister." Hornet spoke with a smile "Plus it's kind of heart-warming seeing you two together."

Enterprise smiled at her sister "Thank you, I just wish I had an idea what do with her now."

"Oh, I have an idea." Hornet smile before whistling. Appeared was Edinburgh, Sheffield and Vestal.

"What are you planning?" Enterprise asked.

"Something really romantic."

**A few hours late**

Belfast was walking, following her sisters. She had got back and met by Hornet and her sisters who said she had a few days off, then she was told to head to her room were her sisters had told her to stay for a while till they came back and helped her get dressed into different cloths, then told her to follow them.

"So, am I to guess what you two are up to, or will you tell me?" Belfast asked as the three walked to their destination.

"Erm, more show you." Edinburgh spoke nervously.

"Huh?" Belfast looked at her sister confused.

"Edinburgh, you'll ruin it, please restrain yourself from revealing anything further." Sheffield spoke.

"Sorry Sheffy."

Belfast looked confused at her sisters but decided she to play along for a but she trusted them to not get her into something bad.

After a few more minutes of walking the trio of cruisers came to the bases garden.

"You ready?" Hornet asked looking back at her sister.

"Not even remotely, I mean what if she hates it." Enterprise spoke with a blush on her cheeks.

"She won't, just remember this was your idea, me and the others helped you, that's all."

"I still don't get why you can't take credit for this idea."

"Because she's your girlfriend, besides I don't mind if you take the credit for this if it gets you what you want, you do want a nice evening with her don't you?"

"Of course."

"Well then it's all good." Hornet spoke with a smile as she looked at the trio coming towards them "Now get ready here they come."

"Ah welcome." Hornet greeted the three cruisers; Enterprise could feel her hands shaking "You look lovely Belfast."

"Thank you miss Hornet; I take it you have something to do with this?"

"Partly, me and your fellow maids just helped out the person who came up with the real idea." Hornet spoke with a smile "Enterprise want to come out?"

Enterprise steadied her nervous as she stepped out from behind the bush she was using as cover, when she saw Belfast, she almost fainted Belfast was wearing a dark blue dress and cloves, black heals and a pair of flowers on her right side.

Belfast was stunned to Enterprise had on a black feathery over coat, white dress with gold patterns, the carrier had also had her hair done as well.

Bother were wondering where they got the outfits but they were brought out the questions by Hornet "Ok you two, plenty of time to admire each other later, you two have a date you need to get on with."

Enterprise shook her head to clear her mind, before offering her hand, Belfast smiles and took it as Sheffield led them to one of the Gazebo's as they passed the water feature Vestal spoke up to Hornet.

"It was a nice thing to do this for them."

"It's nothing, besides, you can't deny that even if Enterprise is nervous, she does seem happy doesn't she."

"Yes, she does." Vestal smiled. As the pair sat down and Sheffield and Edinburgh bringing them food. Hornet and Vestal left to give the two some privacy.

After the maids had left Enterprise and Belfast alone Enterprise decided to try and break the silence over them. "You look, Beautiful." Enterprise spoke awkwardly shifting slightly.

Belfast smiled "Thank you, you look rather Beautiful yourself." Belfast saw Enterprise's blush go from her cheeks down to her neck "Was miss Vestal helping you with it?"

"Erm yeah, was kind of bad at dressing myself." Enterprise admitted.

"So, what's the special occasion then?" Belfast asked.

"Nothing really, I just wanted some personal time with you." Belfast smiled at the admission.

"That is very sweet of you, even if you are quite nervous about it."

"Does it show that much?"

"Yes." Belfast spoke and saw Enterprise lower head a bit "Sorry." spoke the Ghost feeling a little annoyed at herself.

"Don't be." Belfast spoke as she took Enterprises hands "It's a side of you I rarely get to see, I feel quite special I get to see it."

Enterprise looked confused at Belfast "I'm… not sure I follow."

Belfast smiled again "Being nervous and uncomfortable, is part of being human Enterprise, you shouldn't fear it, especially with me, I like this side of you."

"Would you mind if I keep this side of me just for you to see."

"Not at all, in fact I think I'd prefer it if you did."

Enterprise looked at Belfast and smiled she felt a little flicker of happiness in her heart. The rest of the meal carried on with the two talking about random thing and their families.

Once the meal was finished, the walked back to their rooms arm in arm with a smile on their faces, as they got to Enterprise's they faced each other.

"Thank you for a lovely evening." Belfast spoke with smile.

"It doesn't really feel like we did much." Enterprise admitted.

"It's not the scale that matter it's the intention."

"I guess, I did enjoy it."

"It doesn't have to end right now thought." Belfast spoke as she snaked her arms around Enterprise's neck.

The two looked longingly into the others eyes, an invisible but gentle force pulling them together. As they kissed and Enterprise wrapped her arms around Belfast, she got lost in the feelings of Love and happiness as the moved inside the room not breaking the kiss, with Belfast closing the door with her foot.

"Guess me and Yorktown have a new sister-in-law." Hornet spoke with a smile as she went to her room having seen the pair go in to her sisters' room together.

Later that night Belfast rolled over in the bed but felt no Enterprise, sitting up she saw her standing up looking out the window at the night sky, with a slightly larger than needed top on.

"What's wrong?" Belfast asked as she sat in the unused chair wrapped up in the sheet of the bed.

"Sorry I was just thinking."

"Thinking what?"

Enterprise looked down and sighed before returning her gaze to the moon and stars "War is cruel and it's cruellest to emotions, especially happiness and love, in a battle happiness and love are the great enemies, they make you doubt and give you something to lose."

Belfast stood and hugged Enterprise from behind "If happiness and falling in love are the great enemies then we've both been defeated Enterprise, but I know I won't let the other enemy the sirens, take away my happiness, take away you my love."

Enterprise smiled, she turned around and hugged Belfast brushing a hand through her hair "I won't let them take you either."

"You'll stay with me, to the end."

Belfast pulled herself closer to Enterprise "Now, until the end of time."

"Thank you, Belfast, I love you."

Belfast smiled "I love you to."

* * *

**So, this bit at the end with the whole love and happiness is from the film RUSH where a character says something similar and I thought it was something that Enterprise might say.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
